The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW13211’. ‘NPCW13211’ was derived as a selection of a single, white plant among a population derived from irradiated cuttings of the poinsettia CHRISTMAS FEELINGS™ ‘Marble’ (unpatented), having white bracts with pink centers.
In November 2010, a single white plant was selected in Stuttgart, Germany from irradiated lines of poinsettia CHRISTMAS FEELINGS™ ‘Marble’. In February 2011, ‘NPCW13211’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘NPCW13211’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.